bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Sending and Divination
N'otice:' Complex Scrying and other divination is yet to be done, no guarantees. The spells listed below are live and available on the server. Detect Magic Caster Level: Brd 0, Clr 0, Drd 0, Sor/Wiz 0 School: Divination Components: Verbal, Somatic Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: See text Area: n/a Duration: One minute / level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You detect magical auras. The amount of information revealed depends on how long you study a particular area or subject. Analyze Dweomer Caster Level: Brd 6, Sor/Wiz 6 School: Divination Components: Verbal, Somatic Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: See text Area: n/a Duration: One round / level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No The caster analyzes one creature per round, revealing all active spells and qualities of the surrounding environment. In this manner the exact wards of a creature can be ascertained, as well as any spells active in the area. (for example anti-teleport wards) Non-Detection Caster Level: Rgr 4, Sor/Wiz 3, Trickery 3 School: Abjuration Components: Verbal, Somatic Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: See text Area: n/a Duration: One hour / level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No The warded creature or object becomes difficult to detect by divination spells such as clairaudience/clairvoyance, locate object, and detect spells. Nondetection also prevents location by such magic items as crystal balls. If a divination is attempted against the warded creature or item, the caster of the divination must succeed on a caster level check (1d20 + caster level) against a DC of 11 + the caster level of the spellcaster who cast nondetection. If you cast nondetection on yourself or on an item currently in your possession, the DC is 15 + your caster level. Whispering Wind Caster Level: Brd 2, Sor/Wiz 2, Air 2 School: Transmutation Air Components: Verbal, Somatic Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: See text Area: 10-ft.-radius spread Duration: No more than 1 hour/level or until discharged (destination is reached) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You send a message or sound on the wind to a designated spot. The whispering wind travels to a specific location within range that is familiar to you, provided that it can find a way to the location. A whispering wind is as gentle and unnoticed as a zephyr until it reaches the location. It then delivers its whisper-quiet message or other sound. Note that the message is delivered regardless of whether anyone is present to hear it. The wind then dissipates. You can prepare the spell to bear a message of no more than twenty-five words, cause the spell to deliver other sounds for 1 round, or merely have the whispering wind seem to be a faint stirring of the air. You can likewise cause the whispering wind to move as slowly as 1 mile per hour or as quickly as 1 mile per 10 minutes. When the spell reaches its objective, it swirls and remains in place until the message is delivered. As with magic mouth, whispering wind cannot speak verbal components, use command words, or activate magical effects. (This spell spawns a messenger creature at the target location which will deliver your message. The target location is selected via rune, leafholder or by designating a spot in your current area) Sending Casterlevel: Clr 4, Sor/Wiz 5 School: Evocation Components: Verbal, Somatic Casting Time: One Round Range: See text Target: One creature Duration: 1 round; see text Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You contact a particular creature with which you are familiar and send a short message of twenty-five words or less to the subject. The subject recognizes you if it knows you personally (and only then). It can answer in like manner immediately. A creature with an Intelligence score as low as 1 can understand the sending, though the subject's ability to react is limited as normal by its Intelligence score. Even if the sending is received, the subject is not obligated to act upon it in any manner. If the creature in question is not on the same plane of existence as you are, there is a 5% chance that the sending does not arrive. (Local conditions on other planes may worsen this chance considerably.) The correct form for sending a message is: + space + "Message:" + space + . The sending will then be sent by tell to the recipient who also receives notification of the terms that a sending spell uses. Deviation from these terms (or the spell description) is considered metagaming unless sanctioned by a DM. If you do not copy this format you will receive an error message saying you used an improper formula. (So, the format is: Timmy Message: You are called Timmy, spoken after the spell is cast) Spells curtesy of Rasael, testing by the Quality Control Team. Category:Spell lists